1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for attaching and installing linings in furnaces or other high temperature equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It has been known to use refractory bricks or structure to line furnaces, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 741,629; 1,701,480; 1,813,790; 2,368,265; 3,302,356; 3,362,698 and 3,630,503.
Ceramic fibers or blankets made from refractory fibrous materials such as chromia-alumina-silica, alumina-silica compositions and zirconia compositions have become desirable as furnace insulation because of their ability to withstand high temperatures. In the past, efforts have been made to attach the fiber or blanket material to the furnace wall using stainless steel attachment structure, but this attachment structure has often been unable to withstand the high temperatures present at the insulation surface and melted or otherwise failed. Further, the ceramic fibers tended to vitrify and shrink during long exposure to high temperatures.
Also, other prior art efforts, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,341,777; 3,147,832; 3,523,395; 3,687,093; 3,738,217; 3,742,670 and 3,771,467, were made to impale or spear the ceramic blanket on a pin or stud mounted with the furnace wall, with a washer mounted at the end of the stud to hold the blanket in place. However, the blanket tended to sag and tear away from the furnace wall with this structure. Also, the studs served as conduits for heat through the blanket to the furnace wall.